Cursed Blood
by OwnOutreStory
Summary: La apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos obliga a Albus Dumbledore a recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Tras tres años de confinamiento en el Departamento de Misterios, Harry Potter es requerido. El plan era simple, entrar, salvar a la niña, salir y volver a enjaularlo. La pregunta es, ¿será de utilidad, o volverá a desatar el horror que hizo que lo encerraran? TW!inside
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**_: El mundo y los personajes de la saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la autora J.K. Rowling. Hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Trigger Warnings: Gore, adult themes, swearing, abuse, selfharm.

**Tags:**

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Dark!Harry

No!Bashing

Slow!Burn

Politics

.

* * *

**Prefacio**

.

_¿Ves? Tengo sangre_ _en las venas..._

_En estas venas_ _verdes, frágiles_

_que se enredan_ _como ríos de mapa entre la carne._

_Tengo sangre fresca,_ _-¡viva!- en las venas..._

_¡Tengo esta_ _sangre que me late_ _en las sienes,_

_que arde_ _por bajo de mi quieta_

_palabra y me la llena_ _de luz y me la quema_

_sin decir! Tengo sangre: ¿no lo sabes?_

_Tengo una nueva y vieja sangre_

_que no espera más,_

_que se hace_ _una sola ola gigante,_

_¡una ola suspensa_ _que se abre!_

_¿Ves? La tengo; está aquí... ¿No lo sabías?_

_¡no lo sabía yo, y era mi sangre!_

Revelación – Dulce María Loynaz

.

* * *

**Cursed!Blood**

* * *

"Primero, está prohibido tocar al prisionero. Segundo, está prohibido acercarse al prisionero, hablará tomando una posición a mi lado. Tercero, es completamente ilegal mencionar los hechos ocurridos que trajeron aquí al prisionero".

"Lo entiendo, caballero. No quebrantaré ninguna ley".

* * *

"¿No hay señales del basilisco?"

"¡Él es el parlante! ¡Nos ha atrapado aquí! ¡Cogedlo!".

* * *

"Hace mucho que me pusieron esta venda, pero, que yo recuerde, puedo ver".

"¿Y por qué no te la quitas?".

"Está pegada".

"Oh".

* * *

"Ahora es una tierna ovejita…".

"¡Ese no era el trato!"

* * *

"E-es que… E-esta m-mañana me levanté p-para ir a c-clase… E-estaba a-algo triste p-porque no s-s-sabía lo que estaba p-pasando, p-pero todo estaba m-más o menos n-normal… Y ahora… Todo se ha ido…"

"Lo siento, Ginny…".

* * *

"Quizás sea posible... curarlo".

"No me mientas".

* * *

"¿De verdad lo vas a olvidar? ¿Olvidarás lo que _te hicieron_?".

"¡FUERA!".

* * *

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!".

"¡Aléjate!".

* * *

"Mátame. Por favor, mátame".

"No puedo".

* * *

"Creo que te quiero".

"¿Crees?"

* * *

"No soy tu hijo".

"Pero lo fuiste un día, ¿no?".

"No".

* * *

"P-por f-favor… T-Tengo hambre… Que alguien me ayude…"

"_Eso es asqueroso, ¿sabes?"_

"_No es la sangre, es la magia, Dumbledore"._

"Ayuda… Por favor…".

"_¿Crees que eres alguien? Uy, perdona, ¿acaso crees que eres… _algo_?"._

"_¿No quieres comer nada?"._

"Que alguien…".

"_Tengo miedo"._

"_Le acabará haciendo daño…"._

"…me ayude…".

"_¡Aléjate de mí! ¡VETE!"._

"…_la tripa completamente abierta. Podía ver sus intestinos desde ahí"._

"…por favor…".

* * *

…

"Yo te controlaré. Siempre".

…

"¿Lo prometes…?".

…

"Lo prometo".

…


	2. El prisionero GH5201

_**Disclaimer**_: El mundo y los personajes de la saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la autora J.K. Rowling. Hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Trigger Warnings: Gore, adult themes, swearing, abuse, selfharm.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Prisionero GH5201**

_Ministerio de Magia: Pisos inferiores - 23 de mayo de 1993_

Albus Dumbledore podía sentir palpitar sus sienes. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy duras, y la situación que se disponía a enfrentar no ayudaba a mejorar el persistente dolor de cabeza que había estado padeciendo.

Suspiró mientras se las frotaba y veía el indicador de piso del ascensor privado del Ministerio bajar a toda velocidad. Hacía años que no estaba en los niveles más profundos de la institución, y no era agradable volver para revivir su mayor error. Un rápido y tenebroso _flashback_ lo hizo morderse el labio inferior mientras el habitáculo se detenía, y este no indicó por megafonía el departamento como acostumbraba hacer. Sin querer perder el tiempo, salió rápidamente del ascensor mientras trataba de adecentar sus excéntricas vestimentas, la verdad era que con la edad había llegado a odiar la velocidad con la que se movía el dichoso cacharro.

Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido a través del largo pasillo de mármol negro que se presentó frente a él. Cada paso que daba producía un profundo eco que no hacía más que empeorar lo tétrico de la escena.

Después de un par de minutos, llegó a la habitación principal del departamento. Tenía unas paredes altas pobremente decoradas en las que se situaban múltiples puertas de caoba. En el centro del espacio, le dio la bienvenida una larga mesa prácticamente vacía y hecha del mismo material que el suelo y las paredes. Tras ella, una figura humana cubierta con una capucha negra y vestida con largas túnicas del mismo color esperaba pacientemente su llegada, descansando sobre una elegante silla forrada con cuero. Su cara no era visible gracias a antiguos encantos desarrollados por el departamento, la sombra proyectada por la tela lo impedía. Con un carraspeo, el director de Hogwarts se dispuso a tener otra de las incómodas conversaciones que lo aguardaban a lo largo del día.

"Buenos días, vengo a ver al prisionero _GH5201_".

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el Inefable contestó con una voz mágicamente distorsionada.

"Buenos días, director Dumbledore. La señora Bones dio el aviso de que vendría. No parecía muy feliz de haber sido obligada a aceptar su petición por orden del Ministro" respondió. Mientras hablaba, el encapuchado se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a una de las muchas puertas de la habitación, la cual estaba grabada con el código que el director había mencionado segundos antes.

Cautelosamente, Dumbledore lo siguió.

"Lamento profundamente la frustración de Amelia. No estaría haciendo esto si no fuese nuestra única opción para arreglar la situación. Es una medida desesperada, lo sé, pero es a lo único a lo que podemos recurrir ahora mismo. Lo necesitamos" afirmó el viejo director, mientras el Inefable ponía su mano derecha sobre la puerta y susurraba algo que Albus no llegó a distinguir.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y ambos cruzaron el umbral para encontrarse un pasillo algo más estrecho y tortuoso que el principal. A ambos lados se encontraban algunas puertas más, mientras que al fondo del mismo se discernía el brillo de una gran y pesada compuerta de acero.

"¿Desesperada? Más bien diría suicida, Dumbledore" comentó el Inefable, casi de forma casual, mientras ambos se acercaban a la llamativa entrada del final.

Albus suspiró sonoramente, sintiéndose muy cansado.

"Todo saldrá bien. Necesito que el Ministerio confíe en mí".

"El problema no está en la confianza que deposite Fudge sobre usted, director. Creo que es consciente de eso" respondió el encapuchado. "Antes de que entremos… Es mi deber recordarle las normas. Sé que no lo necesita, pero es el protocolo. Primero, está prohibido tocar al prisionero. Segundo, está prohibido acercarse al prisionero, hablará tomando una posición a mi lado. Tercero, es completamente ilegal mencionar los hechos ocurridos que trajeron aquí al prisionero. De la misma manera, le advertiré que cualquier pregunta o mención hacia mi persona se hará fuera del alcance de escucha del chico" explicó, mientras se paraba frente a la última puerta y dirigía su mirada al director. "¿Me he explicado con claridad?".

Albus se sintió confuso. Era consciente de las leyes aprobadas hace unos años para evitar que dicho incidente saliera a la luz (de hecho, había votado a favor), pero hablar con franqueza con el muchacho era parte de la estrategia que había preparado. Esto acotaba sus posibilidades.

"Lo entiendo, caballero. No quebrantaré ninguna ley" respondió Dumbledore, intentando que la indecisión no se filtrara en sus palabras.

El Inefable permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, para luego girarse y apoyar su mano derecha sobre la inmaculada entrada de metal. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a abrirse lentamente para permitirles la entrada. "Acompáñeme, por favor".

El director entró tras su acompañante en la oscura habitación. Después de unos momentos, el Inefable chasqueó los dedos y una repentina luz sin origen llenó el gran espacio. Esta vez, las paredes eran totalmente blancas y parecían no tener fin, lo que provocó que Dumbledore se tapara los ojos momentáneamente mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la repentina claridad. Una vez pasada la molestia, tragó saliva sonoramente al observar el escenario: la habitación estaba curiosamente vacía salvo una especie de gran asiento de mármol negro en el centro de la misma. Sobre él, una figura infantil completamente desnuda se encontraba sentada, con los brazos apoyados en los espaldares. Si de por sí la escena no fuera lo suficientemente turbia, cadenas negras con protrusiones afiladas salían del suelo y daban varias vueltas alrededor de las muñecas y antebrazos del chico, así como de sus tobillos. Un cepo mantenía agarrado su cuello, y una especie de venda blanquecina tallada en runas se situaba firmemente sobre sus ojos, impidiendo su visión.

Era pequeño, sin duda, demasiado para su edad, y bastante delgado. El pelo negro que caracterizaba a su línea paterna estaba presente, claro, pero lo que más destacaba eran numerosas y profundas cicatrices repartidas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del niño sin orden concreto. Llamaba la atención la más grande de ellas, que comenzaba en el pecho y ascendía diagonalmente hasta el cuello, perdiéndose bajo el cepo que retenía al muchacho. Era extraño como lo poco que se veía de su cara estaba libre de dichas marcas. Por otro lado, en el pecho del niño lucía una cicatriz en forma de cruz que, al contrario que las demás, parecía reciente, pues tenía un color rojizo, como si estuviese hinchada.

La aparente expresión de paz que al principio adornaba la cara del adolescente se perdió tras algunos segundos, siendo sustituida por una angustia evidente, que se manifestó como temblores a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del niño. Parece ser que los había escuchado entrar. Dumbledore se sintió repentinamente enfermo.

"¿H-Hola? ¿Señor?" preguntó el chico, sus palabras cortadas por el temblor de sus labios.

"Hola, Potter" respondió el Inefable, impasible. Parecía costumbrado a esta visión. "Tienes visita".

Ese anuncio pareció empeorar el nerviosismo del niño, que comenzaba a agitarse incontrolablemente.

"N-No, p-por favor. He s-sido bueno, de v-v-verdad. No he hecho n-nada" explicó el adolescente, en pánico e hiperventilando. Estaba empezando a llorar. "Por favor, por fa-"

"Cállate, mocoso. No es nadie del Ministerio" masculló el encapuchado en respuesta.

Dumbledore no entendía nada. Esta no es la persona con la que esperaba encontrarse, o al menos no lo parecía. Ciertamente era el joven Potter, pero su actitud se alejaba mucho de la persona que conoció hace unos años. ¿Qué le habían hecho aquí? El hecho de que el niño fuera un criminal no hacía esta escena menos terrible. Intentando controlar las náuseas que amenazaban en la boca de su estómago, decidió terminar esto cuanto antes.

"Hola, Harry" comenzó el director. "Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, la escuela mágica de Gran Bretaña" saludó suavemente el anciano.

El joven Potter se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse, intentando respirar adecuadamente y contener las lágrimas, las cuales, curiosamente, no manchaban la gruesa venda que tapaba sus ojos. Dumbledore, por un segundo, recordó unos ojos rojos y brillantes cubiertos en lágrimas. Intentó apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza con una sacudida.

"S-señor Dumbledore. E-es un placer conocerlo" respondió Harry, intentando ser educado. Se sorbía los mocos entre palabra y palabra, tratando de contener lo que parecía ser un ataque de pánico. "D-disculpe la s-s-situación…" lloró el niño.

Algo estaba muy mal aquí. Echó un vistazo al Inefable, el cual se limitaba a vigilar al adolescente mientras sujetaba su varita. Al ver que no habría respuesta temprana, continuó su conversación. El empleado del Ministerio ya le había avisado de que cualquier duda o cuestión no sería discutida dentro del alcance de Harry.

"También es un placer para mí, Harry. Por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy aquí porque la escuela necesita tu ayuda" explicó Dumbledore.

El niño parecía confuso.

"¿M-mi ayuda? No entiendo…" respondió Harry, mientras seguía sorbiéndose la nariz.

"Déjame explicarte. En Hogwarts están ocurriendo cosas terribles, me temo. Una antigua cámara ha sido abierta, y no tenemos forma de acceder a ella, pero necesitamos hacerlo urgentemente. Creemos que tú puedes ayudarnos con ello".

"S-sigo sin entenderlo, señor. Si ustedes no han podido entrar, ¿c-cómo esperan que yo lo haga?" preguntó el niño. De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente. "¿Es p-peligroso? ¿Q-quieren que entre para m-m-morir?" agregó, volviendo a entrar en pánico. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

"No, Harry, no es eso" dijo rápidamente Dumbledore, volviendo a mirar de reojo al Inefable. Podía sentir su estómago dando vueltas. "Puedes hablar pársel, ¿verdad, Harry?".

"¿P-pársel?".

"El lenguaje oscuro de las serpientes" respondió, esta vez, el Inefable, con claro desprecio fluyendo a través de su voz distorsionada.

El niño pareció tensarse fuertemente ante la voz del empleado del Ministerio, y comenzó a balbucear de nuevo.

"N-no, s-s-señor, Yo no… De verdad, no… Por favor…" tartamudeó Harry, volviendo a llorar.

"Cierra la puta boca, niño. Sabes de sobra que puedes hacerlo, ¿o tengo que volver a traer la jaula de serpientes para comprobarlo?" preguntó siniestramente el Inefable.

Harry no respondió, simplemente se limitó a llorar. Dumbledore estuvo tentado a intervenir por el niño, pero _flashbacks_ macabros cruzaron su mente en un segundo, e intentó recordar ante quién se encontraba. Guardó silencio durante unos momentos, reordenando sus pensamientos. Todo esto estaba muy mal.

"La entrada a la cámara está sellada para que solo un parlante de pársel pueda abrirla, Harry. Es vital que nos ayudes" explicó el director, tratando de reconducir la conversación y dejar sus pensamientos de lado. La celeridad era primordial.

"P-pero señor, yo…"

"¿De verdad crees que tienes opción, niño?" rio el Inefable antes de que Harry pudiera objetar. "El Ministro lo ha aprobado. Irás a Hogwarts y abrirás la cámara para el director. Quizás así comiences, al menos, a hacer algo útil con tu miserable vida".

Harry parecía abatido de nuevo.

"D-de acuerdo señor… Haré lo que me digan…" contestó el adolescente, con voz derrotada.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de vomitar. Tenía que terminar esto, y rápido. Quizás un poco de esperanza serviría para mejorar la situación.

"El Ministro ha acordado mejorar tu calidad de vida si colaboras adecuadamente, Harry. A cambio solo esperamos que no haya ningún tipo de problema" comentó el director.

El niño parecía sorprendido, pero era difícil decirlo con seguridad a causa de las potentes restricciones que sufría.

"¿D-de verdad?" preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

"Sí. Hablaremos de eso cuando todo esté resuelto, ¿de acuerdo?" afirmó Albus, intentando disimular la incomodidad que amenazaba con escapar en su voz.

La verdad era que había hablado de ello con el Ministro hacía unas horas como un aliciente para el muchacho. Fudge había accedido a ello demasiado rápido, obviamente en un intento de resolver rápidamente la situación que sabía que estaba provocando la caída en picado de sus índices de popularidad. No habían firmado nada, así que la realidad era que Dumbledore dudaba seriamente que Cornelius mantuviera su palabra. Sin embargo, después de ver las condiciones de vida del niño, estaba empezando a sentirse arrepentido de no haber dejado nada constado por escrito.

El anciano suspiró, sintiendo su edad sobre sus hombros. No quería engañar al niño, sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraba lo apremiaba. Un basilisco suelto en la escuela. Una alumna poseída y secuestrada, posiblemente asesinada. Cuatro alumnos petrificados y una encontrada muerta. Una puerta que solo se abrirá con un parlante de pársel, y de los dos que existían uno era el primer enemigo público de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, y el otro se encontraba encadenado frente a él. Había estado toda la noche intentando abrir de mil maneras la cámara que la chica había encontrado anoche, y ni siquiera los hechizos explosivos más poderosos habían tenido resultado. Era imposible aprender el idioma mágico necesario para abrir la entrada, y en un día, era posible que muriera otra alumna y que parte de Lord Voldemort hubiera regresado al mundo.

Definitivamente, era necesario hacer esto. Si el niño colaboraba de buena gana, todo sería más rápido y más fácil. Pero eso no hizo menos dolorosa la primera sonrisa que le dirigió Harry.

"¡Muchas gracias, señor!" exclamó el adolescente, casi pareciendo feliz. "Daré lo mejor de mí y seré bueno, lo prometo" agregó, esta vez con voz llorosa.

"Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido, Harry. Hogwarts te agradece tu ayuda" terminó el director, con una mueca triste. "Te prepararán para salir cuanto antes. El tiempo apremia, me temo. Te veo en la escuela, muchacho".

"Allí nos vemos, señor. Gracias de nuevo" sollozó Harry.

**Cursed!Blood**

* * *

**Cursed!Blood**

_Unos minutos después…_

"Es una de las peores ideas que jamás haya tenido una persona, director Dumbledore, y por mi vida han pasado muchas personas con muchas malas ideas".

Mientras el director firmaba el registro del departamento en la gran mesa de mármol negro de la habitación principal, intentaba ignorar las quejas del trabajador que lo había acompañado durante la visita al joven Harry. Lo miró de reojo mientras firmaba, y apenas pudo evitar lo mordaz en su voz.

"Una alumna ha muerto, Inefable. Si no fuera estrictamente necesario, ni en un millón de años traería al chico a Hogwarts. Es nuestro último disparo, y el tiempo corre en nuestra contra" explicó el director fríamente, mientras terminaba de firmar. "¿Se puede saber qué demonios le han hecho? Esperaba muchas cosas, pero no esto" espetó, mientras enfrentaba al Inefable. Todo lo que había contenido durante la reunión con el niño estaba a punto de salir.

El encapuchado se limitó a ladear la cabeza.

"El departamento no está dispuesto a compartir los secretos del Ministerio con alguien que no tiene autorización para saberlos, director" contestó en tono mordaz. "Sin embargo, y dadas las circunstancias, estoy autorizado a compartir un par de detalles. ¿Se ha fijado en la venda grabada en runas que cubre sus ojos?"

Albus asintió con la cabeza enviándole una mirada helada, aunque el Inefable continuó su explicación como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

"El niño puede ver, claro, no le hemos sacado los ojos, si es que es eso lo que sospechas. Es una venda forjada especialmente para él. Nos costó muchísimo tiempo y _dinero_ hacerla" afirmó el Inefable."Tiene la función de hacerle olvidar cualquier hecho traumático del pasado. No podrá quitársela, ni siquiera cuando vaya a Hogwarts a ayudarlos. Su importancia reside en que está preparada para obligarlo a no recordar muchos de los detalles de su vida. Eso lo vuelve bastante manso, como ha podido comprobar" explicó, mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla que ocupaba a la llegada del director.

Dumbledore se sintió completamente perdido. Esa confusión comenzó a transformarse paulatinamente en ira.

"El Ministerio me aseguró que se encargarían de descubrir la verdad, y lo que usted me cuenta no se parece en nada a lo que Fudge prometió. El objetivo era ayudar al niño. Eso es lo que se acordó" comentó Albus en un tono peligroso.

"Oh, y le hemos ayudado, Dumbledore. Ahora es una tierna ovejita" rio el Inefable.

"¡Ese no era el trato!" rugió el director, con la magia latiendo detrás de su voz. "¡Están torturando a un niño que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó!"

"Cualquier cosa que crea que necesite objetar, debe hablarlo con el Ministro. Nosotros no seguimos su jerarquía, director. Guardar el secreto de aquella noche también era parte del objetivo, y también está cumplido. Ese artefacto lo mantiene atado, y le hace olvidar lo malo. Casi le estamos haciendo un favor y, de nuevo, hemos invertido _mucho _en esto".

"Y supongo que el concepto _hecho traumático _incluye lo que sea que hagáis aquí con él" siseó Albus.

El Inefable se encogió de hombros.

"Esta conversación es un sinsentido, Dumbledore. Son nuestras órdenes, y así seguiremos actuando" afirmó el Inefable. Se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. "Por otro lado, las cadenas se encargan de absorber su magia de forma constante. Obviamente, no podemos llevarlas a la escuela, pero ya tenemos los anillos de Morgana preparados. Suplirán su función" comentó casualmente el encapuchado.

"Y también era necesario que las cadenas tuvieran clavos, ¿no?" gruñó Dumbledore, sin esforzarse en ocultar su desprecio.

"El dolor es un buen estímulo disuasorio. Además, Dumbledore, no eres nadie para juzgar nuestras decisiones. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hizo? Que no te engañe su estado actual. Mantén en tu mente el momento de su detención y seguro que se te pasa la tontería…".

El director no tuvo respuesta a eso. Sabía que no podía rebatirlo, así que se limitó a apretar los labios de frustración. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse ante el último comentario del Inefable.

"… Además, por si lo has olvidado, que esté aquí es, en parte, tu culpa" casi rio el encapuchado.

Dumbledore sintió la ira arder en sus entrañas, y en respuesta golpeó el escritorio de mármol con un impulso de magia que mandó a volar todo el papeleo que se encontraba sobre ella. La silla del Inefable no se movió ni un centímetro. Tras unas respiraciones profundas, y el puño aún apoyado, el director se dispuso a contestarle.

"Sé… que no estoy libre de pecado…" comenzó, para luego dirigir la mirada a la sombra que cubría el rostro del Inefable. "Pero nunca torturaría a un niño. Nunca. Solo teníais que comprobar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y habéis hecho lo que habéis querido con un niño pequeño. Me dais asco" terminó. Con eso dicho, se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Tras unos segundos de camino, el Inefable se dignó a darle una última explicación.

"Ha sido alimentado hoy mismo. De nada por ahorraros el mal trago de darle de comer".

Albus no contestó. Su mente era un torbellino de acertijos y confusión.

"¡Siempre es un placer verle, director Dumbledore!" rio el Inefable.

**Cursed!Blood**

* * *

**Cursed!Blood**

_Terrenos de Hogwarts – Esa misma tarde…_

Albus Dumbledore suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Se encontraba en la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts junto a Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall. Gilderoy había desaparecido convenientemente la noche anterior, y el resto de profesores estaban encerrados en el Gran Comedor con todo el alumnado, incluyendo a los petrificados, junto a una veintena de aurores. Ni siquiera se habían atrevido a evacuar el colegio por si el basilisco decidía salir a pasear por los terrenos en ese momento.

Observó a su profesor de pociones, que parecía increíblemente nervioso. Miraba hacia todos los lugares posibles mientras susurraba para sí mismo.

"Severus…" dijo Albus, llamando su atención. El exmortífago lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No, Albus. Ya sabes lo que pienso de este plan. Que el patio de recreo al que llamáis Ministerio de Magia lo haya aprobado no quiere decir que tenga que sentirme a gusto con ello" respondió Snape, con voz cortante.

Minerva se limitó a observarlos, apesadumbrada.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Severus? ¿Quieres ir tú a intentar abrir la puerta por millonésima vez? ¿Has aprendido pársel en mi ausencia?" dijo Dumbledore despectivamente, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Snape se mordió el labio.

"Yo solo digo que no sé qué piensas hacer si algo sale mal, y bajo mi punto de vista y basándome en mi experiencia, muchas, muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Por no hablar del hecho de que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a una criatura milenaria y…"

"Es suficiente, Severus" cortó Albus, con una expresión seria y el ceño fruncido. "Está decidido y va a hacerse, que estés ahí quejándote solo me hace esto más difícil. Para tu información, viene prisionero con los mejores aurores del Ministerio y retenido con los más avanzados artilugios supresores, por no hablar de que se irá en cuanto estemos seguros de que su colaboración ya no es necesaria. ¿Te parece bien eso?" replicó el director de forma mordaz, mientras giraba la mirada para volver a dirigirla hacia el bosque, donde pronto aparecería la señora Bones con el muchacho.

Dumbledore sabía que todo esto era un movimiento arriesgado, pero la situación era extremadamente urgente. Si quería volver a ver con vida a Ginevra Weasley, tenía que recurrir a Harry. Cuando el problema estuviera resuelto, quizás podría interceder por el muchacho para que Fudge cumpliera su palabra. Habían hecho un trato, después de todo, y Albus era el tipo de persona que creía en la rotura de la rueda del sufrimiento.

Había llegado al Ministerio con la idea de encontrarse un monstruo, cierto era, pero lo que vio en esa habitación… Ningún niño debería suplicar así.

La voz de su subdirectora lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué hay de James y Lily, Albus? ¿Se lo dirás?" preguntó McGonagall, sin poder evitar la profunda preocupación que se deslizaba en su voz.

Dumbledore no la miró.

"Los señores Potter están ocupados protegiendo a los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, Minerva. La participación de Harry se limitará a lo mínimo y luego volverá al Ministerio, no creo que sea necesario torturarles con la noticia de que su hijo se encuentra aquí" explicó el director con condescendencia.

Antes de que la subdirectora pudiera responder, numerosos sonidos de _crack_ comenzaron a escucharse en las cercanías. La señora Bones, junto a aproximadamente una treintena de personas, se habían aparecido en los lindes de las barreras de la escuela. La jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica tenía exactamente la misma expresión en su rostro que la había acompañado desde que se había enterado del plan de acción esa misma mañana. La mayoría de las personas que la acompañaban llevaban el distintivo uniforme azul característico de la policía mágica, y no pudo evitar notar la presencia de Rufus Scrimgeour, el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

Entre todos ellos, destacaba una figura notoriamente más pequeña. Un tembloroso Harry Potter caminaba escoltado con las manos esposadas a su espalda. Albus se tomó un momento para observarlo mejor. Le habían puesto ropajes raídos y sucios, los cuales claramente eran demasiado grandes para un niño de doce años. No le habían proporcionado calzado, por lo que el muchacho se esforzaba para caminar sin tropezar a través de los pedregosos campos del terreno. Un auror caminaba a su lado, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él más bruscamente de lo necesario. El adolescente seguía llevando la gruesa venda rúnica que había sido fabricada para él, y en sus muñecas brillaban aros de color verde que flotaban sobre su piel, los anillos de Morgana.

De reojo, podía ver a Severus moverse incómodo cuando el grupo escolta comenzó a acercarse. Cuando ya estuvieron frente a ellos, la señora Bones no los saludó.

"Aquí traigo al chico, Dumbledore. Rufus y su equipo especialista en criaturas mágicas os acompañarán a la cámara. El auror Dalton es el especialista en restricción que permanecerá constantemente junto al prisionero. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Albus hizo una mueca ante el uso de su apellido. Definitivamente, a su antigua amiga no le gustaba este plan.

"Ninguna, Amelia. Muchas gracias por esto, estás salvando muchas vidas" respondió el anciano, intentando suavizar la situación.

Amelia Bones se rio de forma sarcástica.

"Eso lo veremos, director. Estaré en el Gran Comedor esperando noticias". Sin decir nada más, la mujer comenzó a caminar en solitario hacia el castillo.

"H-Hola, señor Dumbledore" dijo Harry con voz suave, manteniendo la cabeza baja. "E-espero ser de ayuda…" dijo con voz débil. Parecía cansado y triste, y su pelo estaba realmente sucio, como si no lo hubieran enjabonado en años.

El director lo miró desde su altura y, aunque tenía genuinas ganas de ayudarlo, sabía que en este momento debía hacer de tripas corazón.

"Hola, Harry. Déjame ser el primero en agradecerte tu colaboración en nombre de Hogwarts…" comenzó con un intento de sonrisa, pero se vio cortado por el bufido burlón de su profesor de pociones. Decidió ignorarlo. "Vamos, debemos darnos prisa" continuó Albus, mientras se daba la vuelta y dirigía su paso hacia la entrada de la escuela. Cuando se dio cuenta de que solo Severus lo seguía, echó un vistazo atrás, y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de nerviosismo al ver que Minerva estaba clavada en su lugar mirando al joven Potter con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su cara.

Su personal era consciente del incidente ocurrido hacía ya tres años cuyo responsable era el joven Potter. Claro, no sabían todos los detalles, pero tenían una idea general acerca del tema. Sabía que compartían la opinión que había albergado el mismo director antes de su visita al Ministerio, sin embargo, su subdirectora se encontraba ahora con el mismo conflicto que Dumbledore había sufrido hace unas horas y que actualmente lo atormentaba; no sabía qué pensar del muchacho. Minerva siempre había tenido una debilidad por los niños pequeños, a pesar de no mostrarlo públicamente. La visión de un chico joven esposado y sucio, por muy criminal que fuese, debía estar afectando a la mujer. Además, parecía estar dirigiendo su mirada específicamente a las heridas punzantes a medio cerrar en las muñecas y en los tobillos del niño, seguramente resultado de las cadenas con clavos que lo mantenían encerrado en el Ministerio. Eso por no hablar de la gran colección de cicatrices…

Albus había estado pensando el poco rato de tranquilidad del que había disfrutado desde que volvió a Hogwarts ese mismo día. ¿Era su cambio resultado del artefacto fabricado por el Ministerio, o quizás fruto de lo que habían hecho con él allí? ¿Puede que una mezcla de ambas? El Inefable estaba convencido de lo primero, sin embargo, Dumbledore, después de ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el niño, ya no sabía qué pensar, y eso lo molestaba profundamente.

Hace tres años había hecho un trato con Fudge, le dejaría arrestar al niño por debajo de la legalidad a cambio de que el departamento de misterios investigara qué demonios le había pasado. En aquella época Albus tenía una idea muy bien formada de la posible explicación, pero a estas alturas esa teoría se había roto ya en mil pedazos.

"¿Minerva?" llamó el director con voz ronca.

La susodicha pareció salir de los profundos pensamientos que la habían ensimismado. Con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, se recompuso y siguió el paso de Dumbledore.

"Sí, director, disculpe" contestó Minerva con voz severa, sin embargo, el temblor de su labio inferior delató su conflicto interno.

Albus le sonrió en comprensión y siguió su camino, esta vez seguido por su personal y por el equipo de aurores. En el camino hacia el puente de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se dispuso a dar detalles de la situación.

"Como sabrán, hemos solicitado la inestimable ayuda del señor Potter para abrir la antigua Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin. Su entrada se encuentra en el baño femenino del segundo piso, y solo se abrirá ante un hablante de pársel. En este momento solo existen dos de ellos hasta donde sabemos, el Señor Oscuro, que por suerte no está aquí, y el señor Potter aquí presente, que nos ayudará a abrirla" explicó Dumbledore, mientras intentaba mantener una marcha rápida hacia el castillo. El auror Dalton seguía tirando del adolescente que iba con ellos, que intentaba caminar sin tropezarse por la falta de visión.

"¿No era posible volar la entrada en pedazos?" preguntó con curiosidad uno de los aurores más jóvenes a la espalda del director.

"Lo hemos estado intentando toda la noche. Incluso llamamos al señor Bill Weasley, uno de los mejores rompemaldiciones que nuestra sociedad conoce, y ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de cómo funcionaba el mecanismo".

"¿Qué hay de las petrificaciones?" preguntó otro auror. "¿Es una situación muy grave?".

"Me temo que no es una petrificación ordinaria, y hasta dentro de algunas semanas la señora Pomfrey no tendrá listo el elixir para ayudarlos. La situación se ha vuelto extremadamente peligrosa, de ahí mi petición al Ministerio. La última víctima ha sido la señorita Potter. Junto a ella, se encuentran petrificados el señor Creevey, el señor Finch-Fletchley y la señorita Granger. Estoy seguro de que ya vienen preparados para ello, pero la cámara está custodiada por un basilisco milenario". Tras estas palabras, pudo escuchar algún carraspeo incómodo a sus espaldas. "No tienen de qué preocuparse, la señora Bones ya me informó que varios de ustedes vienen preparados para conjurar un gallo. Su canto es mortal para los basiliscos. Aun así, debo rogarles precaución con respecto a dónde miran. Como bien sabrán, la mirada de estas criaturas es capaz de fulminar a una persona en el mismo instante en el que conecta con la suya".

Mientras cruzaban el puente que los conducía al patio de la entrada, Dumbledore terminó su explicación.

"Es horrible para mí decir que ya ha muerto una alumna, la señorita Clearwater. Al contrario que los demás, tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con la mirada directa del basilisco. Creemos que un artefacto extremadamente oscuro es el responsable de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Su procedencia es aún incierta. De alguna manera, ha estado controlando a la señorita Weasley para que esta transfiera las órdenes de acción a la criatura. Ahora, la ha secuestrado y llevado a la cámara. Es crucial actuar rápido para salvar su vida. Cuento con ustedes".

"Será una operación exitosa, director" aseguró Rufus. "¿Cómo descubrieron la existencia del basilisco? Me cuesta imaginar que las petrificaciones apuntaran a eso" masculló.

El director dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su cara mientras comenzaban a cruzar el patio de entrada.

"La señorita Potter acudió a mi oficina anoche con la respuesta, querido Rufus. Al parecer, la señorita Granger había deducido su existencia, y lo había apuntado en un papel que su amiga encontró en su mano petrificada". Antes de continuar, Albus se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior. "Desgraciadamente, tras mandarla a su dormitorio justo después de contactarme, sufrió un ataque por parte de la criatura frente a los baños. Fue un terrible error dejarla volver sola, pero debía informar al Ministerio urgentemente. Ella tenía sospechas de que la entrada se encontraba ahí debido al fantasma que habita los lavabos. Temo que trataba de buscar la forma de acceder a la cámara para salvar a la señorita Weasley". Explicó el director, intentando ignorar el bufido de burla de Severus. "Más tarde encontramos algunas marcas distintivas de Slytherin en los grifos, y una evidente magia antigua los rodea. Es indudablemente la entrada de la cámara".

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Dumbledore agradeció en silencio a Amelia la precaución de haber cerrado adecuadamente la puerta del Gran Comedor. Sería muy incómodo que el alumnado viera a un grupo de aurores arrastrando a un niño esposado a través de Hogwarts, sobre todo a uno cuya historia estaba clasificada.

El camino hacia el baño fue algo tortuoso, aunque por suerte estar acompañados por el director de Hogwarts les permitió no perder el tiempo en la Gran Escalera. Minerva le hizo una señal a Albus que este reconoció y, caminando un poco más despacio, se quedaron en la parte final del grupo, siendo este liderado por Severus Snape el resto del camino.

"¿Qué le ha pasado, Albus? No esperaba… Bueno, no esperaba que fuese así" admitió Minerva en un susurro.

Dumbledore suspiró en respuesta.

"Esa misma pregunta le hice yo al Inefable del Ministerio, Minerva. Parece ser que la venda que lleva puesta no es porque sufra ningún tipo de ceguera, sino porque es, de hecho, un artilugio diseñado por el departamento de misterios especialmente para él. Por lo visto, bloquea de alguna manera cualquier tipo de recuerdo trágico, pero no tengo claro lo que significa eso. El Inefable se negó a darme más datos. Al parecer, no estoy autorizado a saber" murmuró el director, con el ceño fruncido.

Minerva lució angustiada.

"Él… ¿no recuerda nada?" preguntó Minerva con voz ahogada. Luego dirigió su mirada a los aurores que iban delante. "Ellos… han estado experimentando con él, ¿verdad? Se ve tan… frágil".

"Yo… No lo sé, Minerva. El departamento de misterios es muy cerrado, ya lo sabes…" suspiró Albus. "Hablaremos más tarde de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que sacar a la señorita Weasley de ahí".

"Sí, director".

En poco tiempo, el grupo se encontraba en su destino. Por suerte, no se veía a Myrtle por ningún lado, el fantasma que solía habitar el lugar.

"Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Albus?" preguntó Scrimgeour mientras examinaba los lavabos.

"Ahora el joven Harry debe abrir la puerta, me temo" contestó Dumbledore, dirigiéndole una mirada al chico, que seguía teniendo la cabeza agachada. Temblaba ligeramente, probablemente tuviese frío. Albus apretó los dientes al ver de nuevo la falta de calzado del niño. "¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Harry?".

El adolescente, que no había hablado desde que se había vuelto a reunir con Dumbledore, pareció tensarse ante la pregunta directa.

"N-No lo sé, director. Lo int-intentaré" contestó el niño con voz cortada. El auror le había soltado el brazo, y parecía algo perdido en el gran espacio. "¿Á-abrete?" medio preguntó, tentativamente. Después de unos segundos sin que ocurriese nada, volvió a probar. "Ábrete" repitió, esta vez más decidido. Nada.

A pesar de los intentos, ninguna puerta se abrió, y Dumbledore observó como el pánico parecía apoderarse de Harry por segundos y comenzaba a hiperventilar. El director decidió ayudarlo un poco.

"Harry, no estás hablando en pársel. Por favor, relájate unos segundos e inténtalo de nuevo, ¿quieres?" dijo Albus, intentando que su voz sonase amable a pesar de la urgencia de la situación.

El adolescente asintió, intentando tranquilizarse. Después de un par de respiraciones profundas, lo volvió a intentar.

"Ábrete" dijo, de nuevo, en idioma común.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y lanzó a Minerva una mirada preocupada. Sabía que el niño hablaba pársel, claro, pero al no hablarlo él mismo no sabía cómo sería la sensación de hacerlo. ¿Quizás Harry no distinguía entre una lengua y otra?

Su pensamiento lo distrajo de las acciones del auror situado detrás del adolescente.

"¿Nos estás vacilando, puto mocoso? ¡Abre la cámara de una maldita vez!" gritó un auror cuyo nombre Dumbledore no conocía. Tras esto, levantó el pie y arreó una patada en la espalda de Harry el cual, al estar maniatado a su espalda y tener los ojos vendados, cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeándose la cara contra la piedra en un fuerte ruido, lo que provocó que comenzara a llorar audiblemente.

Minerva y Albus jadearon en sorpresa, e incluso Severus hizo una mueca. Los aurores, por su parte, parecían entre divertidos e impasibles, como si esto fuera el pan de cada día. El director hizo el amago de levantar al muchacho, pero fue su subdirectora la que se apresuró a ayudar a Harry, agachándose a su lado con una mirada de horror. El niño seguía llorando, y parecía que Minerva quería hacerlo también.

McGonagall ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie, y con lástima vio que se había hecho una fea herida en la nariz, que ya estaba empezando a sangrar. La cara del niño estaba mojada con una mezcla de lágrimas y sangre. Minerva apretó los labios en un intento de contener sus sentimientos y lanzó un suave _episkey_ a la nariz de Harry, deteniendo el sangrado. A pesar de ello, el lloro no cesó.

Tras lanzar una mirada de asco al auror que había pateado al adolescente, intentó consolar al pequeño, arrodillándose frente a él.

"Harry, tranquilo" dijo McGonagall, acariciando la mejilla mojada del niño. Este se tensó fuertemente ante el toque inesperado mientras sollozaba, e hizo un amago de apartarse. La mujer lo respetó y apartó la mano. "Soy Minerva, la subdirectora de Hogwarts. ¿Harías algo por mí?" preguntó suavemente, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su túnica y limpiaba los restos de sangre y lágrimas de Harry. Este asintió apretando los labios. "Necesito que respires hondo, ¿vale? Imítame" ordenó, mientras respiraba profundamente. El niño obedeció, intentando contener los sollozos. Después de dos o tres repeticiones, Minerva continuó su petición. "Bien hecho. Ahora quiero que imagines que tienes una serpiente delante de ti, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó. Harry asintió en respuesta. Dándole unos segundos de margen, la subdirectora siguió guiándolo. "Bien, ahora prueba de nuevo".

Harry se concentró unos segundos. Un _flashback_ de una serpiente en un jardín en llamas amenazó con deslizarse en su mente, pero esa imagen no tardó en desvanecerse rápidamente. Con un movimiento de cabeza y, enfocando únicamente al animal, probó lo que creía que era su último intento.

"_Ábrete…_" susurró, esta vez en lengua pársel, enviando un escalofrío a través de los adultos presentes.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron al ver los baños separándose. Después de unos segundos, habían desaparecido, y lo único que quedaba era un gran agujero en el baño de las niñas. Dumbledore miró con orgullo a su subdirectora, y está le sonrió en respuesta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Harry, el cual, esta vez, no parecía molesto por el toque.

Los aurores, como buen equipo organizado que eran, comenzaron a prepararse para descender a la cámara.

"Dawlish, Robards, Williamson, Proudfoot, preparad una escalera para que podamos bajar en condiciones. Me da igual como lo hagáis. Smith, Devinson, controlad el perímetro. Dur, intenta ver qué coño hay ahí abajo. Fiven, envía un _patronus_ a Bones para informar de que hemos podido entrar. Equipo de criaturas, estad atentos en caso de que sea necesario convocar un gallo prematuramente. Quiero ver a todo el mundo con la varita en la mano como si fuera la paga del mes. Dalton, lleva a Potter al Ministerio y enciérralo. ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Moveos!" gritó Scrimgeour con urgencia, organizando a los aurores.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse en sus posiciones siguiendo la orden de su jefe. Dalton solo llegó a agarrar a Harry antes de que Dumbledore pusiera una mano sobre el hombro del auror, el cual lo miró interrogante. Sin embargo, el director se dirigió al jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

"Rufus, me temo que es muy posible que ahí abajo haya más cerraduras. No creo que esta sea la entrada original que construyó Salazar. Deberíamos llevar al joven Harry con nosotros, al menos por ahora" explicó Dumbledore con voz calmada.

Scrimgeour lo miró a los ojos, casi con desafío, intentando ver más allá de las palabras del anciano. Contestó después de unos segundos.

"Bien, Dumbledore. Te lo concederé esta vez, es posible que tengas razón. Dalton…" llamó Scrimgeour. "…contrólalo. Pase lo que pase, que no se escape. Si es necesario, hechízalo".

"A la orden, señor" respondió Dalton, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Harry no dejaba de temblar, sintiendo la mano del hombre agarrándolo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Scrimgeour se dispuso a seguir organizando a sus trabajadores cuando, dándose la vuelta, se encontró de frente con la mirada fría de Minerva McGonagall.

"¿Qué?" espetó Rufus con brusquedad, escupiendo en el proceso.

Minerva lo miró con obvio desprecio.

"Quítale eso" ordenó Minerva, señalando las esposas que mantenían las manos de Harry en su espalda. Rufus se rio sardónicamente.

"¿Ahora das las órdenes aquí, McGonagall? No sabía que te habían nombrado jefa mientras hablaba con Dumbledore".

La subdirectora lo miró fijamente, lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

"¿Vas a llevarte a un niño que apenas puede moverse a la Cámara de los Secretos habitada por un basilisco?" preguntó con voz afilada.

"Haré lo que crea que es necesario para mantener la seguridad de mis aurores, _subdirectora_" espetó Scrimgeour con el mismo tono de voz.

"La calidad del departamento ha debido verse ciertamente comprometida si un chiquillo con los ojos vendados y sin magia supone un peligro para sus trabajadores" señaló Minerva burlonamente, pero sin perder de vista a Scrimgeour.

Rufus resopló.

"Me importa una mierda tu opinión, McGonagall".

"Quítaselas o se las quitaré yo" amenazó la subdirectora.

Rufus levantó su varita, apuntando directamente a la frente de la mujer.

"Inténtalo" susurró Scrimgeour peligrosamente. Minerva levantó también su varita en respuesta. Durante unos segundos, nadie en la habitación habló, observando el intercambio de miradas entre dos poderosos magos. "¿Acaso lo has olvidado, Minerva? ¿Lo que hizo? Ese chico es un _asesino_" dijo Rufus, enfatizando la última palabra.

Se pudo escuchar un sollozo proveniente del niño.

"Minerva…" susurró Snape, en un intento por conciliar el conflicto.

"¡No, Severus! Me da igual lo que el Ministerio crea que haya pasado, ahora mismo solo es un niño asustado. Scrimgeour le quitará las esposas para que, al menos, pueda usar sus manos en caso de que algo ocurra. No sabemos lo que hay ahí abajo".

Dumbledore no intercedió por nadie, solo le dedicó otra mirada de orgullo a Minerva. Podía ver la confusión y el conflicto interno en sus ojos, pero ella había decidido ayudar a un niño que, al menos ahora mismo, estaba indefenso. Después de unos segundos, Scrimgeour bajó su varita.

"Dalton, quítale las esposas al mocoso".

"Pero señor…" intentó refutar el auror. Como especialista en restricción mágica que era, sabía que no era buena idea.

"Cierra la boca y haz lo que te digo" cortó su jefe. Rufus no perdió el contacto visual con McGonagall en ningún momento, y la mujer aún no había bajado su varita. "Si algo ocurre, te señalaré como responsable directa. Solo hago esto porque, aunque pienses lo contrario, yo también tengo alma, Minerva".

La subdirectora bajó su varita mientras veía al auror quitarle las esposas a Harry a regañadientes. El niño, a pesar de saber que era el objeto de la discusión, no intervino en ningún momento, dedicándose únicamente a intentar no llorar de nuevo. Cuando sus manos fueron liberadas, las estiró hacia delante e hizo varios giros con ellas. Estaban magulladas y claramente le dolían. Harry intentó dirigir la mirada hacia la mujer, aunque no sabía dónde estaba exactamente.

"M-muchas gracias, señora McGonagall" dijo Harry suavemente, frotándose sus muñecas heridas. Sus manos atravesaban los anillos de Morgana como si no estuvieran ahí.

Minerva le sonrió, a pesar de saber que él no podía verla.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Scrimgeour. "¿Dónde está mi puta escalera, muchachos? ¿Tengo que llamar a vuestras mamis para que os ayuden, o qué?".

**Cursed!Blood**

* * *

**Cursed!Blood**

**Please Reviews?**


	3. La Cámara de los Secretos

_**Disclaimer**_: El mundo y los personajes de la saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la autora J.K. Rowling. Hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Trigger Warnings: Gore, adult themes, swearing, abuse, selfharm.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Cámara de los Secretos**

_Antesala de la Cámara de los Secretos – Tarde del 23 de mayo de 1993_

En su corta vida, todo lo que Harry había conocido era el sufrimiento. Aunque no sabía por qué.

De su historia, Harry Potter apenas recordaba nada, cosa que, realmente, no entendía. La verdad era que no tenía mucho conocimiento del mundo mágico. Claro, sabía que era un mago, después de todo recordaba algunas escenas de cuando vivía felizmente en la mansión Potter, rodeado de su familia, cuando aún era muy pequeño. Podía evocar los rostros de sus padres, James y Lily Potter, y de su hermana pequeña, un año más joven que él, Claire. No sabía cuándo ni por qué, pero era consciente de que, en algún momento, tuvo que dejar ese lugar.

Fue a vivir con sus tíos, los cuales recordaba a duras penas. Sabía cómo era la cara de su tía, e incluso la horrible ropa que llevaba en ocasiones, al igual que su característico y larguirucho cuello, pero no podía imaginar siquiera el nombre de su tío, mucho menos su cara, al igual que la de su primo. Todo era una especie de niebla en su mente, aunque la verdad era que, de nuevo, no entendía por qué. Había imágenes de la casa en la que vivió. Un anodino y ordinario hogar en una calle aburrida y silenciosa, en la que los vecinos tenían más interés por saber la vida de los demás que por sentirse realizados. Por lo poco que podía imaginar, la convivencia allí debió ser tediosa.

También sabía que, en algún punto de la estadía con sus tíos, algo pasó, y las personas del Ministerio (el Gobierno del mundo mágico, creía) se lo llevaron. A partir de ese momento, había vivido atado a un trono de mármol, y, con el tiempo, llegó la completa oscuridad. No sabía cuándo le habían colocado la venda, pero, desde entonces, nunca se la habían quitado. Nunca supo por qué lo encerraron, o eso creía. No era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, pues la mayoría de su estadía en ese lugar estaba cubierta de niebla. Sabía que le habían hecho cosas malas, _muy _malas, pero cuando intentaba pensar en ello, de nuevo la niebla venía y se lo llevaba todo, calmando su mente y arropándolo en calor. A pesar de ello, muchos de sus instintos prevalecían, y no podía evitar encogerse de terror cuando escuchaba la voz de su vigilante habitual, al igual que sentía el sudor frío correr por su nuca cuando intentaba recordar a sus tíos. No sabía por qué. Al menos, la niebla lo reconfortaba.

Por otro lado, más de una vez le dijeron que el Ministerio lo tenía encarcelado por algo que creían que él había hecho, aunque Harry no recordaba haberse portado mal. Lo cierto era que el niño dudaba mucho que todos los prisioneros estuvieran atados con cadenas que pinchaban. Era injusto. A veces lo llamaban _asesino_, pero no podía encontrar nada en la niebla que confirmara que lo fuese. En ocasiones sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Desde que llegó al trono, no recibió comida ni bebida. Una vez a la semana, le meterían varias bolas extrañas por la boca que se deshacían en su garganta. Tenían un sabor peculiar, pero lo cierto es que eran bastante sabrosas. Además, calmaban su hambre y su sed, así que realmente no tenía queja de ello. Lo que sí le había molestado era estar siempre desnudo. No pasaba frío, la verdad, pero creía recordar que las primeras semanas de encierro habían sido bastante tortuosas por el hecho de que había varios hombres en la habitación mirando su intimidad. El pensamiento era escalofriante, pero, de nuevo, no podía confirmarlo. Todo estaba borroso.

En muchas ocasiones, había deseado que todo acabara. Había querido que lo dejaran morir, y lo más frustrante era que, de nuevo, no sabía por qué. Apenas era capaz de retener ese pensamiento durante algunos segundos antes de que desapareciera. Todo era difuso y gris. Una parte de él le gritaba constantemente que debía huir, que, si alguien estaba en la habitación con él, eso significaría dolor, mientras que la lógica le decía que eso no era posible. No recordaba nada. No recordaba dolor y, sin embargo, ahí estaba el _instinto_. Era una constante batalla interna que únicamente desembocaba en incertidumbre, y era precisamente esta incertidumbre, alimentada por la falta de visión, lo que hacía que viviese con un constante y profundo miedo. Miedo al dolor. Miedo de sí mismo y de todos. Su vida giraba en torno al terror continuo y, por ende, no era vida. No quería vivir así, pero nunca tuvo el lujo de elegir.

Lo cierto era que la última semana era lo único que más o menos podía recordar con claridad. Había empezado con alguien haciéndole pruebas. Le pusieron lo que creía que eran cables por el cuerpo y algunas personas hablaban entre ellas, discutiendo cosas que Harry no entendía. Le hicieron daño. Sabía que electricidad había corrido a través de su cuerpo ese día. Sin embargo, ese momento ya se estaba perdiendo, hundiéndose en la niebla y dejando en su lugar inseguridad y desasosiego y, con ello, vino el _miedo_. Al día siguiente solo había sido visitado para responder una serie de preguntas complicadas, y los dos de después fueron total oscuridad. A veces estar días sin ver y oír nada era enloquecedor.

Fue una novedad cuando el señor Dumbledore se presentó para pedirle que abriera la cámara. La verdad era que le había parecido una persona agradable, y no le había hecho daño, lo cual, a los ojos de Harry, era un punto positivo. Esperaba que la niebla no se lo llevara. Además, le había prometido que su vida mejoraría, y eso había llenado de esperanza el corazón del niño. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera volver a tener luz. Quizás más libertad de movimiento. Puede que incluso le permitieran caminar.

Las últimas horas habían pasado casi como un borrón. El hecho de que la maldita venda le tapara los ojos constantemente había ayudado en eso. Se había sentido muy nervioso, no creía que hubiera escuchado alguna vez tantas voces distintas a su alrededor. Eventualmente, el niño había dejado de intentar seguir la conversación. Sabía que a veces hablaban de él, pues había oído su nombre, pero Harry se había mantenido en silencio. Le habían dicho que tenía que portarse bien, y eso es lo que haría. Quería que el miedo desapareciera, y su cabeza esperaba que el señor Dumbledore cumpliera. Haría lo que le pedían, y lo haría bien. Sería un buen niño.

La patada que hizo que su nariz encontrara el suelo había sido muy dolorosa y humillante, al igual que las risas que escuchó a su espalda. Se sintió más indefenso que un insecto, y no pudo evitar llorar. No sabía por qué le hacían daño. Él no había hecho nada. Solo estaba intentando hablar en pársel con todas sus fuerzas, como le habían ordenado, pero la actitud del trabajador del Ministerio sumada a su frustración por no poder cumplir había sido demasiado.

La mujer que lo había ayudado a levantarse (y curado, pensaba) había sido muy amable con él, a pesar de su llorera. Dijo que se llamaba Minerva, y luego lo había _tocado_. El acto no había sido desagradable en sí, pero el contacto repentino lo había sobresaltado mucho. Nunca lo tocaban fuera de la niebla, o al menos no como lo había hecho la mujer. La forma en la que el auror lo había llevado de un sitio a otro no se parecía siquiera a esto, por lo que todo lo que sintió fue confusión. Su primer instinto fue apartarse, temeroso. A pesar de ello, lo había ayudado a llevar a cabo la tarea que le habían encomendado.

Después, una voz masculina le había ordenado al que lo vigilaba que lo devolviera al Ministerio para encerrarlo. Eso casi lo había llevado a otro ataque de pánico. ¿No dijo el señor Dumbledore que las cosas mejorarían? Se había imaginado en algún sitio que no fuera el trono. ¿Le había mentido el señor Dumbledore? Solo el pensamiento de volver allí lo hizo llorar de nuevo. Finalmente, y para estupefacción de Harry, Minerva lo había defendido, peleándose con un hombre para que le quitaran las esposas. El niño sintió calor en el pecho ante este acto. La señora McGonagall era muy buena persona. Gracias a ella podía volver a mover sus magulladas muñecas. Fue un alivio. De nuevo, esperaba que la niebla no se la llevara. Quería acordarse de ella la semana que viene cuando, vistas las circunstancias, estuviera de vuelta en su trono. Las personas del Ministerio no parecían muy dispuestas a cumplir lo que el señor Dumbledore le había prometido.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban bajando por una escalera un poco tortuosa, pero la señora McGonagall lo llevaba de la mano para que no se cayera. Los peldaños eran extraños, como si estuvieran hechos de pequeñas rocas afiladas. Hacían bastante daño. Se preguntó si las personas que iban con él la construyeron así a propósito para herirle las plantas de los pies. No se quejó, sin embargo. Debía ser bueno y no quejarse.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Harry sintió una punzada de asco cuando sus pies pisaron un suelo inundado. Se escuchaba un sonido bastante desagradable cada vez que daba un paso, y el olor era nauseabundo. Después de unos minutos de camino y de palabras que el niño no entendía, los adultos jadearon al encontrar la piel del "basilisco" en algún sitio. Harry no sabía lo que era un basilisco, pero el señor Dumbledore dijo en el Ministerio que esto no era peligroso, y de momento confiaría en su palabra. La señora McGonagall lo había mantenido agarrado de la mano durante todo el trayecto. Era muy agradable.

Más adelante, el señor Dumbledore le pidió que repitiera lo mismo que había hecho arriba. Siguiendo el consejo de Minerva, Harry pensó en una serpiente. De nuevo, un _flashback _de un jardín ardiendo amenazó con filtrarse en su cabeza, pero la niebla se lo llevó lejos de nuevo, reconfortándolo.

Debió tener éxito, porque un sonido de algo muy grande abriéndose lo sobresaltó. Reanudaron el camino y todos avanzaron a través de lo que Harry descubrió, gracias a la señora McGonagall, que era una gran compuerta. De repente, hacía mucho frío, y además había corriente. Si tuviera que apostar, el niño diría que se encontraba en un lugar muy abierto. Además, todo seguía encharcado. Era muy incómodo. De un momento a otro, todo pareció volverse muy tenso.

"¡Ahí está!" gritó una voz anónima. "¡Robards! ¡Cógela!".

Durante unos momentos, Harry escuchó muchas pisadas a su alrededor. Sintió gotas caer sobre su cara. Las personas que iban con él se estaban moviendo, y los charcos que pisaban salpicaban al adolescente. La señora McGonagall le apretó la mano.

"¿Está viva?".

"A duras penas".

"¿Órdenes, señor?".

"¿No hay señales del basilisco?".

"Nada por aquí, señor".

"¡Despejado!".

"¡Nada aquí!".

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde está?".

Más pasos.

"¡Señor! Esto estaba junto a la chica Weasley".

"¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un libro?".

"Rufus, ¿me permitirías ver eso?" preguntó el que Harry sabía que era el profesor Dumbledore. A estas alturas era la única voz que creía poder reconocer, a parte de la de la señora McGonagall, claro.

"Podrás verlo cuando el Ministerio haya terminado su investigación, Dumbledore. Llevaos a los mocosos de aquí. Dalton, encárgate del niño" espetó el hombre que hablaba con el director.

El corazón de Harry se hundió. Definitivamente era hora de volver al trono. De nuevo, en su cabeza estalló el conflicto. ¿No lo defendería el señor Dumbledore? ¿La promesa que le había hecho en el Ministerio ya no valía? La mujer a su lado debió darse cuenta de su lamento, porque acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

"Sí, señor".

De repente, Harry escuchó un movimiento a su espalda seguida de un estruendo, y no necesitaba ver para saber lo que había pasado. La puerta que había abierto hace solo un par de minutos se había cerrado detrás de ellos. El adolescente sintió un sudor frío cayendo por su cuello mientras la señora McGonagall le apretaba la mano y se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué está pasando?".

Golpes.

"¡Está completamente cerrada!".

"¡Es una trampa! ¡Seguro que ha sido el mocoso Potter!".

"¡Él es el parlante! ¡Nos ha atrapado aquí! ¡Cogedlo!".

Harry comenzó a hiperventilar.

"N-no… Yo no… Yo no he hecho nada…" susurró el niño, soltando la mano de McGonagall y empezando a llorar. "P-por favor… No…" murmuró, mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro y escuchaba pasos dirigiéndose hacia él. Ahí estaba de nuevo. El terror. Puso los brazos sobre su cara en un intento por protegerse.

Los golpes nunca llegaron. Sintió a la señora McGonagall agarrarlo fuertemente antes de hacer un movimiento extraño, y los pasos cesaron. En cambio, una serie de jadeos empezaron a escucharse a lo largo de toda la cámara, provocando espeluznantes ecos. Justo después, una voz profunda se oyó a lo largo de todo el espacio.

"Ella no despertará…"

Fue casi como un susurro que recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry. Escuchó unos pasos lentos pero firmes alejarse de él, ¿quizás el profesor Dumbledore?

"Hola, Tom" dijo el director. Harry había acertado.

El niño deseó más que nunca poder quitarse la venda. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y empezaba a sentir que el pánico podría dominarlo pronto. Sutilmente, alzó su mano izquierda y trató, por primera vez en su vida, de liberar su sentido de la visión. No funcionó, la tela estaba fija a su rostro como si le hubieran puesto pegamento. Se lamentó y se acercó a la señora McGonagall en busca de protección, intentando contener el llanto.

"Dumbledore. No puedo decir que sea un placer verte" dijo una voz que Harry no había escuchado nunca. Fue extraño, pues parecía provenir de todas partes y de ningún lugar al mismo tiempo. El joven Potter comenzó a sentir una quemazón en el pecho, como si algo lo estuviera quemando desde dentro.

"Así que es verdad, Tom. Guardaste parte de ti en ese libro" afirmó el director.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me considero una persona talentosa".

"¿Qué quisiste decir con que no despertará?".

"Quise decir eso mismo, Dumbledore. La chica morirá hoy, y yo renaceré".

Harry escuchaba la conversación sin dar crédito. Una persona estaba amenazando con matar a alguien y Dumbledore estaba intentando detenerlo. Sintió una punzada de respeto crecer en su interior hacia el director, aunque se preguntó por qué el resto de personas que vinieron no estaban haciendo ni diciendo nada.

"Me temo que no tendrás éxito esta noche, Tom, porque no vas a salir de aquí".

De repente, Harry escuchó una risa altiva y algo desquiciada.

"Ah, Dumbledore, Dumbledore… Siempre has sido y siempre serás un tonto. De mi diario, la pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas... Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte, alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Su energía me fortalece, ¿y tú amenazas con matarme?" rio Tom. "Te animo a que lo intentes".

El adolescente escuchó moverse a la vez a todas las personas que los habían acompañado, gritando palabras que Harry no entendía. El ambiente se sintió muy denso de repente, como si aumentara la humedad del aire. Los gritos asustaron a Harry, y se encontró sin saber qué hacer desde su posición, así que siguió aferrándose a McGonagall, que no se había movido de su sitio. Después de unos segundos, los gritos cesaron, pero Harry escuchó al tal Tom reírse de nuevo.

"Gran exhibición. Ahora que habéis terminado vuestro patético espectáculo de luces, veamos qué pueden hacer el gran Albus Dumbledore y los perros del Ministerio contra el legendario basilisco de Salazar…" dijo, y luego Harry lo escuchó _sisear_. "_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts…"_.

De repente, el suelo que pisaba comenzó a temblar y Harry, desesperado, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: abrazó a McGonagall y empezó a llorar, ya sin intentar reprimirse. Un gran ruido comenzó a inundar la cámara. Algo _enorme _estaba en la habitación con ellos.

"¡No lo miréis a los ojos!".

"¡Rápido, los gallos!".

Un golpe. Un chillido.

"¡No! ¡Dur, maldita sea!".

"¡Robards! ¡Ponla en algún lugar seguro y ayuda aquí, joder!".

Palabras ininteligibles.

"_Matar… Desgarrar… ¡QUIERO SANGRE!"._

Un grito desesperado seguido de sonidos de algo duro rompiéndose. Líquido cayendo al suelo, fusionándose con los charcos.

"¡Dawlish! ¡DAWLISH!".

"¡No funciona! ¡La cámara está encantada para que no se puedan conjurar gallos!".

"¡Me cago en la puta! ¡_Confringo_!".

Calor. Gritos. Risa.

"¡Apuntad a la boca! ¡_Bombarda Máxima_!".

"¡_Reducto_!".

"¡Fawkes! ¡Los ojos!". Ese era el señor Dumbledore.

Todo el ambiente comenzó a volverse más y más pesado, y sentía que la señora McGonagall lo empujaba temblorosamente hasta llevarlo a una esquina. Sintió ambas paredes en su espalda. La escuchó susurrarle en el oído, pero la cabeza del niño no dejaba de dar vueltas.

"¡Harry! ¡Harry, escúchame! Tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Quédate aquí y no te muevas!" masculló la subdirectora con desesperación evidente en su voz.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Harry escuchó como se iba corriendo a gritar más palabras que el niño no entendía.

"No… No me dejes…" susurró en súplica el niño, deslizándose por la pared con el miedo calado hasta los huesos. Todo temblaba. "No… No… ¡No! ¡No!" gritó mientras lloraba e intentaba arrancarse de nuevo la venda, esta vez arañándose la cara en el proceso. No funcionó. "¡Joder!" gritó, abrazándose las piernas y llorando desesperadamente, intentando que no le afectaran las fuertes vibraciones, gritos y golpes que retumbaban a través de toda la habitación.

Los segundos parecían horas. Ruido. Desesperación. Pesadez. Chillidos. Calor. Temblores. Cosas rompiéndose. Personas aullando. Personas _muriendo_. Sentía que sus tímpanos iban a estallar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, suplicando que alguien lo ayudara. Quería vomitar. No quería estar ahí. El señor Dumbledore dijo que esto no era peligroso. De repente, algo estalló justo a su lado, e hizo lo que cualquier niño aterrorizado en su situación haría: corrió. Corrió en línea recta sin ver, hacia la oscuridad, mientras sentía las lágrimas cayendo libres sobre sus mejillas.

Un gran estruendo. Algo muy grande cayendo al suelo.

"¡Apuñálalo! ¡Apuñala esa maldita cosa!".

Un chillido. Todo vibró. Muy fuerte. Casi como un terremoto. Escuchó cosas enormes chocando por todas partes, golpeando el suelo y generando horribles estrépitos. La Cámara de los Secretos se estaba derrumbando. Pero Harry siguió corriendo. Corrió, hasta que sintió algo contundente colisionar con mucha fuerza contra su coronilla.

El ruido se desvaneció.

**Cursed!Blood**

* * *

**Cursed!Blood**

_Cañerías – Tarde-noche del 23 de mayo de 1993_

Harry se removió. Estaba tirado bocarriba, podía sentir la piedra y el agua en su espalda. Cuando el dolor de cabeza lo golpeó con toda su fuerza, jadeó. Abrió los ojos, pero, obviamente, no veía nada. La venda seguía ahí. Hizo un amago de acomodarse cuando algo puntiagudo rozó su nariz.

"No te muevas" dijo una voz. Era una niña. "T-tu nombre" exigió. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero Harry notaba el miedo deslizarse en su voz. Sabiendo que estaba indefenso, el niño se dejó caer en el suelo, pero no respondió de inmediato. "¡Di t-tu n-nombre!" repitió la chica con un chillido.

El joven Potter se preguntó por qué ya no escuchaba gente muriendo.

"Harry" respondió. Seguía teniendo miedo, pero al menos ahora las paredes no temblaban. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

"Harry, ¿qué más?" gritó la niña. No parecía estar escondiendo su desesperación ahora.

"Harry Potter" susurró el niño en respuesta. Tenía ganas de llorar, y aún sentía lo que sea que estuviera usando la cría para amenazarlo rozando su nariz.

El adolescente escuchó un resoplido.

"C-claro. Cómo no. M-muy bien _Harry_ _Potter_, ¡ahora vas a decirme qué haces aquí antes de que… de que… te hechice!" rugió la niña. Harry podía casi afirmar que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Los conocía bien.

El joven Potter no pudo evitarlo; empezó a sollozar.

"N-no lo sé. E-el s-señor D-Dumbledore s-solo quería q-que abriera la cámara p-pero…" lloró Harry. Sus lágrimas ya corrían, y podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando demasiado rápido. "T-todo comenzó a-a explotar y… había mucho ruido, y todos gritaban, y d-de repente todo s-se cayó y sentí un golpe y… no sé nada más" intentó explicar Harry. "L-lo he estropeado, ¿v-verdad? E-el s-señor D-Dumbledore s-se e-e-enfadará c-conmigo, p-pero dijo q-que no era peligroso, n-no sabía q-qué hacer, así que c-corrí" añadió mientras lloraba. Las palabras apenas salían.

"¿T-te pidieron que abrieras la cámara?" preguntó la voz. Harry, sintiéndose incapaz de responder, asintió con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?".

"Ginevra W-W-Weasley" consiguió decir Harry. "E-Escuché que decían que estaba a-atrapada aquí y me pidieron q-que ayudara".

"Oh" dijo la voz.

Harry sintió que el objeto se retiraba de su nariz, pero siguió llorando. Unos segundos después, escuchó que la voz que hace unos segundos le gritaba histérica ahora lloraba también. Harry no se reprimió y dejó salir todo el miedo que había sentido.

Después de unos largos minutos, ambos llantos se redujeron a leves sollozos. Fue ella quien reanudó la conversación.

"Yo soy Ginevra Weasley" dijo. Esta vez, su voz ya no tenía ese tinte de terror. Sonaba vacía. "Estás aquí porque me dejé engañar por un estúpido diario. Soy una idiota. Una gran idiota…" explicó, bajando la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro.

"Oh" respondió Harry esta vez. No se había movido del suelo, y su voz sonaba muy ronca. "Me alegra que estés bien" dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

La verdad era que el adolescente no sabía qué decir. No entendía lo del diario, ni conocía ningún detalle de la historia que lo había traído aquí. Solo le habían pedido que abriera la cámara.

"¿_Bien_?" preguntó Ginevra. La histeria volvía. "He atacado a estudiantes. Creo que incluso maté a alguien. He herido a mis amigos, a profesores y casi hago que un espíritu maligno vuelva a la vida. Me expulsarán, me juzgarán, romperán mi varita y me enviarán a prisión, ¡estoy lejos de estar bien!" chilló la niña. Sus sollozos se intensificaron de nuevo.

Harry, a pesar de los suyos propios, prestó atención.

"Escuché a alguien hablar sobre un libro hace un rato. ¿Había un… espíritu dentro?" preguntó el adolescente. Seguía tirado bocarriba en el suelo. Tampoco podía ver, así que realmente no hacía la diferencia.

"Se llamaba Tom. Era el chico más encantador que puedas imaginar. Encontré el diario un día en mi mochila. Cuando escribía en él, Tom me respondía. Al principio fue una especie de… consejero, no lo sé… Simplemente hablábamos" explicó la niña como pudo. Su voz seguía sonando hueca. "Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, escribía en el diario todos los días. A todas horas. No sé cuándo pasó, pero con el tiempo empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas. Algunos días me despertaba sin saber qué hice la noche anterior, otros, cubierta con plumas y sangre. Con el tiempo, me distancié de todos. Pero no importó, porque lo tenía a él. Creo que…" dijo Ginevra. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Creo que le _quería_, y solo me usó. Me poseyó para usar mi cuerpo y recuperar el suyo. Me siento violada" sollozó la niña. "Todo por mi culpa. Soy una maldita idiota" terminó, para luego llorar histéricamente de nuevo.

Ahora Harry se hacía más o menos idea de cómo había sido la historia. Si había entendido bien, el diario contenía un espíritu que engañó a Ginevra para que hiciera cosas horribles, la poseyó e intentó revivir a su costa, y ella se sentía culpable por eso.

"Ginevra…" empezó Harry. Aún no podía hablar bien.

"Ginny".

"¿Eh?".

"Nadie me llama Ginevra. Solo Ginny".

"Vale… Eh… Ginny… No creo que tengas la culpa, ¿sabes?" afirmó Harry, carraspeando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ginny. Su voz sonaba perpleja. A juzgar por el origen, no parecía haberse movido desde que se había retirado para llorar.

"Quiero decir… Yo no sé nada de magia, ¿sabes? Algunas de las cosas que has dicho me resultan difíciles de entender, pero… Si te engañó, no creo que tengas la culpa. Le escuché en la cámara y no parecía buena persona".

"Es fácil decirlo" resopló la niña. La culpabilidad seguía muy viva en su voz.

"Lo sé, pero… No sé, Ginny. Tendrías la culpa si lo hubieras hecho a posta. No eras tú, así que… No creo que debas culparte por ello. Él hizo esas cosas horribles, no tú".

La chica Weasley se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo, seguido de otro sollozo.

"No hay de qué" respondió Harry. Tampoco sabía qué otra cosa podría decir. Era, sin contar las preguntas complicadas de la gente del Ministerio, la conversación más larga que había tenido en su vida.

Durante un par de minutos, ambos permanecieron callados, siendo el silencio únicamente interrumpido por los hipos ocasionales de Ginny. Harry permaneció tumbado en el suelo.

"¿De verdad tu apellido es Potter?" cuestionó Ginny.

"Sí".

"¿Y cómo es que hablas pársel?".

"No lo sé. Creo que siempre he podido hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro" respondió el niño sinceramente. En su memoria había ecos, como con casi todo, pero siempre había sido consciente de que poseía dicha habilidad.

"¿Estás ciego?" preguntó repentinamente la niña. A pesar de que su voz seguía ronca, parecía más o menos tranquila. Ya no hipaba.

Harry negó con la cabeza desde su posición.

"Creo que no".

"¿Crees?".

"Hace mucho que me pusieron esta venda, pero, que yo recuerde, puedo ver".

"¿Y por qué no te la quitas?".

"Está pegada".

"Oh".

Un momento de silencio.

"¿Piensas levantarte?".

"Me da un poco de miedo caerme" admitió Harry.

"Puedo ayudarte, si quieres".

"Eso estaría bien".

Escuchó pequeños pasos acercarse. La niña le dio la mano y, tirando de él como pudo, Ginny ayudó a Harry a levantarse. Lentamente, lo guio a uno de los escombros para que se apoyara. El adolescente la sintió sentarse a su lado derecho, guardando una distancia prudencial.

"Entonces, la cámara se ha derrumbado, ¿no?" preguntó Harry, manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

"Sí" confirmó Ginny. "Muchos trozos del techo se han caído. Creo que te has salvado de milagro. Había una piedra muy grande cerca de tu cabeza. Parece que estamos en una de las cañerías, y el camino hacia la cámara está destruido. No creo que podamos volver por ahí".

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry se dio cuenta de la situación en la que realmente se encontraba. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Estaba lejos del Ministerio. Quizás… Quizás era una oportunidad. Podría dejar todo atrás. Los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a girar a toda velocidad. ¿Le encontrarían si intentaba irse? Si le encontraban, ¿sería peor a la vuelta de lo que alguna vez fue? Y si no lo encontraban… ¿había posibilidad de vivir sin miedo? ¿Tenía alguna oportunidad siquiera de escapar del Ministerio si lo buscaban?

La elección no fue difícil.

"Bueno, eh…" comenzó a hablar Harry. "Yo… Me alegro de que estés… Uhh… Bueno, me alegro de que hayan podido rescatarte. Tengo que irme" dijo el niño rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando a tientas por la cañería.

Escuchó pequeños pasos detrás suya.

"¿Vas a dejarme sola?" preguntó Ginny. Aunque intentaba sonar indignada, Harry escuchó la misma súplica que él mismo le había dado a McGonagall en la cámara. La chica tenía miedo.

Harry se congeló en el sitio, agachando la cabeza.

"Yo… De verdad tengo que irme, Ginny…" susurró el niño.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica. Seguía parada justo a su espalda.

"Bueno… Es un poco difícil de explicar…".

"No soy tonta" refutó Ginny. Esta vez, su voz sonaba genuinamente indignada.

"No, eso no es lo que quería decir" gruñó Harry, frustrado, mientras se revolvía el pelo con una mano. Contuvo un escalofrío al sentir lo _sucio _que lo tenía. "Es solo que… Realmente necesito salir de aquí, y rápido. No quiero encontrarme con nadie".

"¿Y tu plan es moverte por cañerías sin ver nada? Creo que no soy la única _tonta _aquí".

Harry no tuvo nada que decir a eso. Sabía que las posibilidades eran ínfimas, pero la verdad era que prefería apostar por ellas que volver al Ministerio. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de explicarle a la niña el porqué de esa decisión. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía el motivo de su encierro, ¿cómo podía, entonces, tratar de aclarárselo a ella?

Se giró para enfrentar a la chica, a pesar de no poder verla.

"Ginny, mira… Si me encuentran, pasarán cosas malas. Yo solo… Solo quiero irme de aquí. Quiero poder vivir, y la única forma de hacerlo es salir de aquí por mi cuenta. No espero que lo entiendas, porque ni siquiera yo lo hago, pero… En fin, eso, que… Que me tengo que ir, ¿vale? Estoy seguro de que vendrán a por ti. El señor Dumbledore parecía buena persona, no te dejará aquí. Buena suerte, Ginny" explicó Harry, despidiéndose de nuevo, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Esta vez no oyó pasos siguiéndole.

"Has hecho algo malo, ¿verdad?" sollozó la niña a su espalda después de unos segundos. Harry siguió andando a tientas, sin querer responder a eso. "No creas que no reconozco esas cosas que tienes en las muñecas. Mi hermano Bill me ha hablado más de una vez de los anillos de Morgana" dijo Ginny, alzando la voz para asegurarse de que la escuchaba.

Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió algo que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar: ira.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

"¡No he hecho nada! ¡Nunca hice nada!" gruñó el niño.

"Bueno, eso es lo que diría alguien que _definitivamente _hizo algo" se burló Ginny, a pesar de que los sollozos no se habían ido.

"¡¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?!" gritó Harry, agarrándose el pelo con rabia. "¡Estoy harto! ¡Todos me repiten una y otra vez que _merezco _estar encerrado cuando no es cierto!" añadió. Podía sentir, de nuevo, las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. "Estoy harto… Muy harto…" repitió. Sintió su ira diluirse en una profunda tristeza, e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar llorar de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos, escuchó a Ginny acercarse a él. Contuvo un grito de sorpresa al sentir una pequeña mano sobre su hombro.

"Eh" dijo la niña. Sonaba arrepentida. "Lo siento. No quería decir eso. Tú me has creído con lo de Tom, así que… Yo también te creo a ti, ¿vale?".

Harry sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

"¿De verdad…?" susurró el niño, con la cabeza baja.

"De verdad".

Silencio.

"Gracias" respondió con voz ahogada. Casi sin darse cuenta, cogió la mano de la niña apoyada en su hombro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. "Todos parecen odiarme, y no sé qué hacer para demostrar que no he hecho nada".

"Seguro que no todos te odian, Harry" respondió la joven Weasley con voz suave.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Todos lo hacen".

"Bueno, yo no" señaló Ginny. El niño le dedicó una sonrisa un poco torcida. "Ven, busquemos la salida" dijo Ginny, tirando de su mano para que comenzase a caminar. "¡_Lumos_!".

"¿_Lumos_?".

Ginny hizo un sonido como si no entendiese lo que le estaba consultando. El adolescente se cuestionó si había estado mal que preguntara.

"Es verdad, antes dijiste que no sabías nada de magia. _Lumos _es un hechizo para hacer luz. Lo aprendí este año, aunque mi profesor era un completo imbécil, así que tuve que estudiarlo por mi cuenta" comentó Ginny. "¿No has ido a ninguna escuela, entonces?".

"No" respondió Harry. "Todo lo que recuerdo, y no recuerdo casi nada, es estar encerrado".

Ambos seguían caminando a través de las cañerías.

"Lo siento" respondió la niña. "Cuidado, un escalón" advirtió. Harry lo buscó a tientas con el pie y lo subió sin problemas. "Yo a veces también me he sentido así, ¿sabes? Mi mamá está obsesionada con el control. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero a veces me gustaría poder tener un poco más de libertad. Aunque creo que eso se ha acabado para mí ahora" dijo Ginny. Su voz sonaba ahogada de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Harry, sin entender. Esto provocó que Ginny llorara otra vez. Se encontró sin saber qué hacer, así que le apretó la mano levemente y acarició el dorso de la misma con su pulgar, como había hecho la señora McGonagall con él en la cámara.

"Lo siento, e-es que…" sollozó Ginny. "Es lo que dije antes… Romperán mi varita y me mandarán a prisión por lo que ha pasado…".

"No es tu culpa, Ginny…" susurró el niño.

"Bueno… Lo sea o no, es lo que pasará… Quiero decir, mírate, si es verdad que te han encerrado sin haber hecho nada, ¿qué pasará conmigo?" se lamentó la niña. Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante esa explicación, y parecía que Ginny lo vio. "Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca, de verdad, a veces digo las cosas sin pensar. Es solo que no sé lo que voy a hacer".

"No te preocupes" respondió Harry, sintiéndose algo miserable, en parte porque Ginny tenía razón. "Ya pensaremos algo" añadió.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la pequeña Weasley.

"Bueno, me estás ayudando, así que yo te ayudaré a ti".

"Te estoy ayudando porque tú me has ayudado, tonto. Cuidado, otro escalón".

"Entonces te ayudaré por tu ayuda en mi ayuda" rio Harry tras saltar el pequeño obstáculo.

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido" respondió Ginny, sonando indignada, aunque la pena había desaparecido de su voz.

"No es mi culpa que no lo entiendas" dijo el adolescente, intentando sonar casual. Esta declaración hizo que Ginny se detuviera y le soltara la mano.

"¿Me estás llamando tonta de nuevo?" chilló la niña. Esta vez sonaba enfadada de verdad, aunque Harry escuchó el humor que se escondía detrás de su voz.

Harry levantó las manos en señal de rendición, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara.

"Tú también me has llamado tonto" se defendió el adolescente.

"¡Pero tú sí lo eres! ¡Yo no!" espetó la niña, con el humor ahora evidente en su voz.

"¡Sí, señora! ¡Lo que usted diga, señora!" respondió Harry, haciendo su mejor imitación de un tono militar, aunque la actuación fracasó cuando se echó a reír al final de la misma. Hacía mucho que no se reía. Se sintió bien.

"¡Bien! ¡Y que no se te…!" empezó, pero cortó la frase a mitad de camino, provocando un extraño silencio.

"¿Ginny?" preguntó Harry, confuso.

"Antes has dicho que no recordabas casi nada. ¿Qué querías decir?" preguntó la niña. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"¿A qué viene eso?".

"Ahora te digo, tú responde".

"Bueno… Es un poco raro. Siento que olvido muchísimas cosas, pero… Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si, conforme pasa el tiempo, mi cabeza borrara casi todo. Es difícil definir algo cuando no sé lo que es" trató de aclarar Harry.

Ginny no contestó de inmediato, pero el adolescente la sintió acercarse a él.

"Hay runas grabadas en la venda que tienes puesta, no las veía sin la luz" expresó la niña.

"¿Runas?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí. Es una especie de… alfabeto mágico. Producen magia por sí mismas, por lo que sus efectos se mantienen a lo largo del tiempo" explicó Ginny. A juzgar por su voz, se encontraba cerca de él, como si estuviese escudriñando la tela sobre los ojos de Harry.

"¿Un… alfabeto? ¿Y qué dice?".

"Hay muchas… Y no las entiendo todas, en Hogwarts no estudiamos Runas Antiguas hasta el tercer año, y yo recién estaba acabando el primero" comentó la niña. "Sin embargo, mi hermano Bill trabaja mucho con estas cosas, y se ha pasado horas hablándome de ellas".

"Parece una persona inteligente".

"Sí, es mi hermano favorito. Me ayudó mucho cuando todos mis otros hermanos estaban en la escuela. Ahora deja de distraerme, creía haber visto… Sí, es Perthro. Está repetida muchas veces y combinada con otras".

"No sé si lo entiendo, Ginny".

"Perthro se utiliza a veces para esconder cosas. Está escrita muchísimas veces, casi como si… la venda estuviese ocultando algo. También se repite Thurisaz, que se relaciona con el conocimiento y la mente… Si tuviera que apostar, diría que esta venda es el motivo por el que olvidas tanto, pero no puedo decirlo al cien por cien, no entiendo la mayoría del resto de runas, solo conozco Ear y Laguz, pero no sé lo que significan, lo siento".

"Guau" silbó Harry. "Eres increíble, Ginny" dijo sinceramente.

La joven Weasley no contestó de inmediato.

"G-gracias".

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que, si me quito esto, podré recordar todo lo que he olvidado?" preguntó Harry, esperanzado. Sería bueno poder recuperar todos los fragmentos perdidos de su vida.

"No lo sé" admitió Ginny. "De lo único de lo que estoy casi segura es de que si te la quitas dejarás de olvidar cosas".

"Normalmente puedo recordar la última semana, más o menos".

"Entonces tenemos siete días para quitártela. No podemos dejar que me olvides, ¿no?" preguntó Ginny, divertida.

"¿Podríamos decir que me estás ayudando por mi ayuda en tu ayuda?".

"Cierra el pico y sigue caminando, tonto" respondió la niña entre risas para luego volver a agarrar la mano de Harry y seguir caminando.

Pasaron unos minutos de cómodo silencio. Harry se dejó guiar por Ginny a través de la oscuridad, esquivando los ocasionales obstáculos que la niña le iba indicando. Después de un rato, se reinició la conversación entre ellos.

"¿Crees que esto tiene salida?" preguntó Ginny. Sonaba preocupada.

"No lo sé. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo ver, pero confío en que nos sacarás de aquí" admitió Harry.

Una vez más, Ginny tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo" murmuró la niña.

"Sin embargo, me preocupa más lo que pasará después. No tengo ni idea de lo que haré. Nunca he pensado que pasaría si lograse escapar" susurró Harry.

La verdad era que, después de tres años de confinamiento, había supuesto que el mundo siempre sería oscuridad y niebla para él. Quizás debería volver con su familia, aunque estaba el hecho de que tampoco sabía qué ocurriría si lograra recuperar sus recuerdos. Era consciente de que había tenido que marcharse de su lado, pero no conocía el motivo. Puede que, si los volviese a ver, se lo explicarían, e incluso era posible que lo protegieran. Después de todo, había fantaseado durante años acerca de sus padres rescatándolo del Ministerio. Por otro lado, ahora que sabía que había una oportunidad de recordar lo que pasó, le daba miedo que el motivo por el que se había separado de ellos fuese su culpa.

Todo era muy confuso, y nunca se había dado el lujo de pensar acerca de ello. La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Ya veremos, Harry. Yo tampoco sé lo que pasará".

"Todo irá bien".

"Ya… Eso era lo que decía Tom…" susurró la niña en un sollozo. El niño le apretó la mano en respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más, así que los niños siguieron caminando a través del laberinto de cañerías durante lo que parecieron horas, manteniendo de vez en cuando alguna conversación sin importancia. Harry aprendió que Ginny era la más joven de siete hermanos, y la única chica que el matrimonio Weasley había conseguido concebir. Al parecer, ese era motivo suficiente para que su madre controlase todo sobre su vida. También parecía dolida por el hecho de que, aunque su familia se jactaba de protegerla día y noche, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo poseída por un espíritu oscuro.

También le contó un poco acerca de cómo funcionaba Hogwarts, sus casas y sus asignaturas, y de lo arrepentida que estaba de haber perdido su amistad con una tal Luna Lovegood por haber estado en casas diferentes y por su obsesión con el diario de Tom. Además, le proporcionó, a grandes rasgos, algo de información acerca del mundo mágico, como el Wizengamot, las antiguas familias y las tradiciones de los sangre pura. El niño lo absorbió todo como una esponja, y de vez en cuando le regaló algún halago a Ginny a lo largo de la conversación. La voz de la niña parecía entrecortarse cada vez que Harry le decía lo increíble que le parecía que supiese todas esas cosas, y afirmaba que era algo que todos los niños nacidos de padres mágicos sabían. A pesar de ello, al adolescente le seguía sorprendiendo.

Harry, por desgracia, no tenía mucho que contar. Le habló de su familia, aunque a Ginny le costaba creer que fuese el hermano de Claire Potter.

"¿Ella lo sabe? Nunca ha mencionado nada" preguntó Ginny, curiosa.

"No lo sé" admitió el niño. "Si no lo ha dicho, supongo que no. Me gustaría conocerla, la verdad".

"Sí, bueno, eso es lo que dice todo el mundo antes de hacerlo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dudó el niño.

"Bueno… Tengo que admitir que siempre quise conocerla también, pero me llevé un chasco bastante grande cuando lo hice" explicó Ginny con voz incómoda.

"¿Siempre quisiste? ¿Habías oído hablar de ella antes o algo así?".

Ginny suspiró cansada.

"Cierto, perdona, a veces olvido que no sabes nada. Verás, ella tiene el título de Niña-Que-Vivió. Por lo visto, un mago oscuro al que llamamos El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado atacó a la familia Potter hace casi diez años, y de alguna manera pudo resistir la maldición asesina. Nadie lo había hecho nunca. De un día para otro, todos los periódicos publicaron que Claire consiguió derrotar a ese mago, y desde entonces todo el mundo sabe quién es. Por eso aún me cuesta creer que seas su hermano. Los Potter son una familia muy famosa, a todos los niños de hoy en día se les cuenta las grandes historias de Claire Potter".

Cuando escuchó la explicación de Ginny, Harry sintió un pinchazo en la sien y, como si fuera un eco, pudo ver a su madre hablándole a él y a una niña muy pequeña. Luego, todo fue muy rápido. Gritos. Golpes. Una luz verde.

Harry se encontró arrodillado sobre el húmedo suelo de la cañería, agarrándose la cabeza con dolor.

"¡¿Harry?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" escuchaba el niño de fondo, como si un filtro estuviese colocado en sus oídos. "Dime algo, Harry, por favor".

Con el pasar de los segundos, todo pareció aclararse, y buscó a tientas la mano de Ginny. Cuando la encontró, se puso de pie a duras penas.

"¿Harry?" sollozó Ginny.

"Estoy bien, estoy… bien…" murmuró el niño. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a irse. "Es solo que, cuando has dicho eso, he recordado algo…".

"¿El qué?".

"No mucho, la verdad… Solo a mi madre diciéndonos a Claire y a mí que teníamos que escondernos. Luego solo eran colores y voces…".

"Bueno, es algo, ¿no?" preguntó Ginny, más animada.

"Sí. Gracias, Ginny. Eres increíble, en serio" halagó el niño, dedicándole una sonrisa.

De nuevo, y como si fuese un ritual, la pequeña Weasley no respondió de inmediato.

"B-bueno. Ven, sigamos" dijo Ginny, tirando suavemente de su mano para que continuasen caminando. "Como estaba diciendo antes de que te explotase el cerebro, todos los niños del mundo mágico conocen la historia de Claire Potter, pero la realidad es que es una niña bastante… _desagradable_, la verdad. La tonta trata a los demás como si fuese el centro del universo. No me gusta" declaró Ginny.

"Oh. Es una pena".

"Sí. Cuando era muy pequeña soñaba con hacerme su amiga, y la conocí hace tres o cuatro años, y lo primero que me dijo fue que parecía una zanahoria" se quejó la niña. "Pues bien, yo seré una zanahoria, pero apuesto a que podría patearle el culo con mi maleficio de murciélagos".

"¿Zanahoria?" preguntó Harry sin reírse.

"Soy pelirroja" dijo la niña, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Toda mi familia lo es" añadió.

"Pero, que yo recuerde, ella también tiene el pelo rojo, ¿no?".

"Sí, pero mi pelo es más naranja que rojo, mientras que el suyo y el de vuestra madre es más caoba".

"Bueno, seguro que tienes un pelo bonito, Ginny".

"¿E-estás tratando de avergonzarme?" chilló la niña, soltando su mano repentinamente.

"No, solo digo lo que pienso" respondió Harry, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa. Sintió un ligero golpe en el pecho que no le hizo daño y que, por primera vez, no lo hizo estremecerse de miedo.

Después de unos minutos de más caminata, Ginny detuvo su paso repentinamente.

"Oye, quédate aquí un segundo, ¿vale? En seguida vuelvo. No te muevas" ordenó la niña mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Harry, curioso a la vez que temeroso de que lo dejara.

"Te digo que vuelvo en seguida. ¡No te muevas!" gritó, al ver que el niño la seguía a tientas.

"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué te vas?".

"¡Porque tengo que hacer pis y no quiero que me escuches, imbécil!" rugió la niña, para luego alejarse corriendo.

Harry la oyó chapotear mientras se alejaba, y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. No había pensado en ello. De repente se congeló. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él había ido al baño? Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando, a lo lejos, se oyó el sonido que Ginny había querido evitar que escuchase.

"¡Lo estoy oyendo!" gritó con una sonrisa. Oyó un agudo chillido a lo lejos y, después de unos segundos, unos pasos chapoteando hacia él a toda velocidad.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas oído a esa distancia?! ¡Guarro!" voceó la niña.

"No es mi culpa tener buen oído".

"¡Bien! ¡Pues ya está! ¡Vámonos!" ordenó Ginny, agarrándolo de la mano y tirando bruscamente de él.

"Supongo que no has tenido donde lavarte las manos, ¿no?".

Ginny chilló de nuevo. Para Harry, se sintió como unas vacaciones sin terror.

**Cursed!Blood**

* * *

**Cursed!Blood**

**Please Reviews?**


End file.
